Friday the Thirteenth
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: The gang decides to pull a prank on their unsuspecting echidna friend in his..ah-hem - "haunted mansion," who doesn't scare very easily. But with the witchcraft, speediness, and downright sarcasm..maybe he will? Based strongly off of FigTreeOfYourImagination (I didn't steal anything :P Just based off Fig's version of the characters' personalities and the house setting)


**A/N: Don't **_**ever**_** think I won't write a Friday the Thirteenth story, 'cause I **_**will,**_** and I'll make the **_**most**_** out of it, too :D You can count on it!**

**P.S. I used part of FigTreeOfYourImagination's story, "In Thirteens," to finish off the last few paragraphs (italicised). I couldn't help myself. I LOVE Fig Tree's stories! And the blasted humour between the "brothers" Sonic and Shadow—and the-the "PINK" and "YELLOW" scene! Oh, geezzze. I HIGHLY recommend Fig Tree to ALL of you who adore humour! But reader beware—this is NOT the same Sonic and Shadow you know from SEGA! Seriously! But oh so good…! You'll laugh your head off by the second sentence! (er, rather, mark that. Sonic may take you seriously considering his bloody sarcastic and temperamental personality…)**

**Well, FigTreeOfYourImagination is on FanFiction, in case you're wondering. And please, don't judge Fig Tree. (S)he's a sweet person, despite going OC on the charries an' all…**

**Er, anyway. Enjoy!**

**~Andi**

**XXX**

**Friday the Thirteenth  
By: The Andromeda Rose**

"Simple. We do a Friday the Thirteenth prank on Knuckles, then go, right?" the silvery creature cowered at the mansion before him as he stepped through its iron gates, whose rust seemed to have turned green over time since the house's build date.  
"Right…or at least that's how the tradition works in my time—which is now considered yours, I guess?" Sonic glanced at his "friends." The first being a white, time-travelling hedgehog, then a black and red hedgehog who was his happy-go-lucky brother, a twin-tailed fox—absolutely oblivious to everything said or seen, a lilac cat, and a very tall man in a red science jacket who lived next-door as their neighbours.  
"Uh…yeah. That's right." the silver hedgehog hovered choppily over the muddy ground, occasionally giving a cautious glance to the house down the lane.

The home's old porch creaked as the bluer of the two sapients crept toward the door, laughing sadistically, "With my spells and speed, that anteater is gonna freak!"  
"Shhh! Pipe down, you numbskull!" the darker of the two brothers chided, "You'll go down long before we ever get to Knuckles!"  
"Do we have the "final haunt"?" soft gold eyes landed on the brown sack that Sonic had slung over his shoulder, "I know we already booby trapped the rest of the house earlier before we left so…now Knux thinks we're all gone out somewhere, I guess."  
"I thought I told you already! The stupid thing is already in there!" he snapped, grabbing the squeaky doorknob and pushed the door in slowly, "He should be upstairs. That gives us enough time to set up the "final haunt" in the attic."  
"…Or maybe not." the kitsune pointed to the floating staircase where a black shadow floated down the staircase—or rather tumbled sleepily down the flight of steps, groaning.  
"Stupid fool." he interjected bitterly, "Tubby and the freak of nature—to the attic and start the "final haunt," now! Shadow, Silver—you know what to do. Blaze and I will stall Knux if he goes near your position. Now everyone, disperse!" each member of their team scattered throughout the dark room, partnering with their assigned person at random intervals.  
The ebony hedgehog watched from beneath the staircase as the shadow tumbled halfway down the steps. Its owner stood up groggily, only to put his head into a massive, sticky cobweb. The red creature started shooing floating cobwebs away from his beloved dreadlocks and quickly began the tedious task of grooming his dreadlocks of any stray webs.  
He stopped for a moment, and gazed out across the room, "They say that hexes, jinxes, and curses will always happen on Friday the Thirteenth, and I have yet to see the day Sonic _idoesn't/i_ try any more of 'em." he knocked down a rather large cobweb gob from the corner of the ceiling, letting it fall to the ground, "Hmph."  
Immediately, Shadow he motioned to the other under the clothed table, and with that, the other concentrated on the cobweb gob and caught it midair just moments before it touched the ground. He flung it back up to where it was before, allowing the scarlet echidna to see it and knock it down once more, but this time when he knocked it down, the poor creature was tackled by the cobweb and stumbled down the staircase to the main floor.  
The poor echidna sat upright, and rubbing his head, looked about the room somewhat dumbfounded at first, then suddenly infuriated at the lifeless web which had just attacked him.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the antagonists just sat about in their hiding spots, each ready to burst out laughing at any given moment, save for the said echidna who was now wandering aimlessly around the parlour until he stopped at the table Silver was crouching beneath. He eyed the wick of the long, wax candle, then the chandelier above the parlour. Striking one of the matches that lay beside the candle, the scarlet echidna lit the candle then climbed back up the staircase where he could reach the chandelier with ease. He stretched forth his arm with the candle toward the light, but the flame dispersed into the air as a familiar chuckle rang out from the top of the staircase.  
"What the-?" the echidna stared at the red tip of the match, then frowned as he sauntered back down the steps and re-lit the candle wick and proceeded back to the chandelier. Again, when he reached out to lit the chandeliers candles, the flame went out just before it touched the opposing wick, followed by that familiar chuckle.  
"What?!" once again, the echidna raced back down the steps and snatched the match box from the table and lit another match, and attempted to light the chandelier once again, and again, and again, and again until he came to the final match in the box. Somewhat infuriated, the echidna covered the little flame with his massive hand protectively as he had done several times before, and this time, finally lit a single candle on the chandelier. Suddenly, that single flame grew larger and morphed itself into a face, accompanied by arms and legs, stared menacingly at the red creature, then hopped about on each of its companions, creating a miniature army of flames that dropped to the floor of the parlour and danced about excitedly as they each lit some thing of the room.  
The poor echidna panicked, raced down the staircase and fled into the kitchen where he filled up every cup and glass he could get ahold of with water, and returned to douse out all of the anthropomorphic flames.  
A rush of a cold wind circulated itself throughout the home, then the walls started pulsing unnaturally followed by sadistic laughter from the second floor, "I'm gonna _kill_ whoever's doing this to me!" the echidna ran up the staircase and paused at the top of the landing, and listened for whichever way the laughter came from. The muffled sound of the pulsing grew increasingly louder, as well as the laughter that remained steady. The echidna raced to each door of the second floor and flung each of them open only to find an empty room each time.  
He turned and crept down the staircase this time, studying every inch of the parlour and every door within as he stepped onto the warm, creaky wooden floor. The rush of cold wind contradicted the warm temperature of the floor, which startled the creature greatly.

Continuing his search for the laughter, and the supposed open windows, the poor creature found nothing. He also took into account that even though the curtains were not moving, the rest of the movable fabrics and lightweight furniture were being tossed about violently throughout the home. The only other place he could think of was the basement; the most dreaded place of his landlord's entire house, and he was _not_ about to even go near that basement door. The last time he did, he could have sworn that some sort of supernatural being had escaped and made its way into the bathroom mirror to wreak more havoc when one looks into the reflecting glass.  
Knuckles, by a long shot, _hated_ the basement not only because it used to be a graveyard, but the fact that whenever _anyone_ went down into it, all sorts of hexes and jinxes wreaked havoc throughout the property shortly thereafter one's ascent.  
The echidna stopped short of the proposed door in the kitchen when he heard a sort of screech escape from the stairwell. He stared at it wide-eyed for some time before slowly backing away and toward the cupboard, cautiously opening the doors and peering in for any sign of booby traps. This was Friday the Thirteenth, and after the cobweb assault and miniature army of fire, he very well knew that most anything that his fellow companions set up were anything but normal pranks. After scouring the shelf for a box of—"Aaaauuuuggghh!" the monotreme shrieked at the top of his lungs as he yanked his hand from the cupboard, dragging along with it some slimy, purplish-black goon from the underworld.

The red creature, ran into the library across the parlour, and slamming the heavy wooden door, latched it behind him. He kept his back glued to the wall until he regained his composure, then made his way in the dark to the bookshelves where he cautiously pulled out one of his favourite books, then proceeded to his favourite chair and sat down huffily.

The blue hedgehog, having found the rest of his companions, jumped when he heard their fellow echidna companion and _ilandlord shriek at the top of his lungs. He raced over to the door and cleverly unlatched the freakish lock and poked his head in to look into the library. Beside the blue creature, Shadow was laughing hysterically._

_The red echidna was cursing a streak of unsightly threats. He was up to his armpits in furniture, /i _which appeared to have a mouth which was gnawing happily on the struggling echidna._ i "I hope you know I hate you with every bone in my body!" he shouted at the laughing hedgehog heatedly from his prison, his bottom lost somewhere between the cushions of the chair. His feet were bent up at the sides of his head, and his arms weren't too incredibly useful at the moment._

"_Oh that's precious!" sobbed shadow between giggle. I didn't think you'd fall for that one!"_

"_Fall for it? I'm stuck I it!" he cursed back, trying to sound imposing, but failing utterly. His brother laughed harder. That's it. He was hexing this chair. There would be no soul on this earth that would be able to come within a yard of it. Nobody, __**bnobody,/b**__ out a trick curse on his things._

_Shadow was nearly rolling on the floor in glee._

_Knuckle was struggling to get out of his chair._

"_I'm going to kill you both!"/i_

The azure hedgehog's ears flattened slightly at this, but immediately popped back up when he remembered that the threat would never take place if not for his spells, "Bite me!" he shrieked. "That's what you get for sitting in MY chair."

"I'm not scared of you!" the red echidna threatened. The next thing he knew, a tiny flame was present, burning off the "fuel" of his dreadlock. He regretted saying that, and wished he could have made a hasty retreat out of the house.

"Uh, Sonic?" Shadow tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, imbecile?"

"I think we should be leaving now…"

"Why should we? Scaredy cat?" he mocked, and turned around to see a hideous monster inching its way up from the basement.

"SONIC! You used one of your spells again didn't you?!"

"I did not!"

"LIAR!"

"WUSS!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING!"

"TOUCHÉ!"

"BITE ME!"

**A/N: I had sooo much fun writing this! :D I used some excerpts from Fig Tree of Your Imagination's story…and used the personalities of the charries from Fig's stories. When I went back to read this again, I kept laughing sooooooooo hard at it! XD Oh, geez…I don't normally write like this, but I really enjoyed this one! XD**


End file.
